


Enjoy the ride

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat Peter Parker, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Driver Tony, M/M, Rich Boy Peter, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 16 - Uniforms"You haven't fucked me in days," Peter grumbles, like it's truly unacceptable- as if one of Tony's duties as Peter's driver is to screw the boy in his car before getting him home.





	Enjoy the ride

Tony drums his fingers on the steering wheel and checks the time again, not surprised to see that Peter is half an hour late. The little brat always makes him wait; why should he make Tony's life easy after all?

It's five minutes later when Peter finally appears, a bored expression on his face, his backpack hanging over one shoulder, the hem of his white shirt having slipped out of his pants that cling beautifully to Peter’s thighs, their dark maroon color suiting the kid perfectly-

Not that this is important right now, Tony reminds himself.

"You're late. _Again_," he says when Peter gets in the car, carelessly throwing his bag and his jacket onto the backseat.

"Yeah, well... Isn't it your job to wait," Peter says with a shrug of his shoulders, slumping back onto his seat, his feet finding their way on the dashboard.

"My job is to drive you home, no to wait your lazy ass," Tony says and gives Peter's leg a slap to get them off the fucking dashboard of _his_ car but the little shit just giggles, stretching his legs farther.

"You know, now that you mentioned it... My _lazy ass_ really missed you," Peter says casually and Tony averts his gaze from the road just to glare at him, deciding that it's better to ignore Peter's words.

If only it were that easy.

"Maybe you can stop the car somewhere on the way home. I'm _so_ horny today; I really want your cock," Peter insists and Tony can see with the corner of his eye that the boy is already touching himself, his hand placed between his legs, right on his crotch.

He wonders, for a moment, if Peter was thinking about this all day, if he was distracted at class because he was daydreaming about his cock.

He shakes his head, not allowing himself to dwell on it any longer.

"I told you this isn't happening again, kid. Move on."

"Oh, come on! You say that every time but eventually you always give in. Can't we get to the fun part and forgo all the drama for once?"

Tony keeps his eyes on the road and doesn't reply, even though something tells him that Peter is right. Still, he wants to see just how desperate the kid is; he rather likes it when they little brat begs.

"_Tooooony_, don't be mean, come on. No one fucks me like you do," Peter moans petulantly and Tony smiles despite himself, both amused and pleased to hear that Peter is apparently so fond of his cock that no one else is enough. "_Fine_. I'll start and you can join me whenever you change your mind," Peter huffs and actually pulls his pants and boxers down, smirking when he notices Tony glancing at him.

"There are literally cars everywhere around us, kid. Quit your little games," Tony says and, as expected, Peter ignores him, opening the glove box to take the lube. Tony does his best to stay focused on driving but if he's honest they'll be lucky to get home without crashing.

Peter shifts on his seat and removes his shoes and pants completely, his pretty pink dick already hard and leaking.

Tony feels his own cock swelling in arousal, the gasp Peter lets out when his fingers touch his entrance making Tony twitch excitedly in his pants.

Fuck.

There's no way he's not fucking Peter before getting him home.

"I missed your fingers, too. They're so thick and long, they always fill me so good," Peter says, sounding slightly breathless; it's ridiculous that such filth comes out of a sixteen year old boy's mouth and it's honestly hotter than it has any right to be. Peter has already started working two fingers in and out of his hole, whining lustfully every time he buries the digits inside himself.

"You're gonna get us killed, kid," Tony warns and Peter just laughs, his sounds only growing louder as he keeps fingering himself.

Tony's hands tighten on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He can feel his cock throbbing desperately, responding eagerly to every filthy little sound Peter makes.

He lets out a relieved breath when he has to stop at a red light, not sure how longer he can handle having Peter whimpering and fingering himself right next to him without being able to touch him. His eyes are drawn to the passenger seat without his permission, but he can't bring himself to regret it; not when he’s greeted with such a wonderful sight.

Peter is working three fingers in and out of his greedy little hole and his dick gives an excited twitch when he notices that Tony is looking at him; of course the little shit would love being watched.

"Tony. Stop being a dick, come on," Peter says, whining and visibly tensing on his seat when his fingers find the magic little spot inside him. Then Peter turns his head to him, biting his rosy bottom lip and looking at him with wide eyes, batting his eyelashes innocently, obviously knowing how to make Tony feel weak at the knees. "Don't you want to fuck me, _daddy_?"

Tony does his best to hold his groan back and just glares at Peter even though it’s pretty pointless now, since Peter seems to know that he's already won. Tony wants to wipe the little smug grin off his face, preferably with his lips or maybe with his cock down Peter's throat. Either way, Tony will put that pretty mouth to use really soon.

He forces himself to return his eyes on the road when the light turns green but he drives more focused than before; he has a purpose now.

It's only a ten minute drive before they reach a rather secluded place, right under a bridge. The sun is still out, so the daylight doesn’t really help, but Tony doubts anyone can see them here- or that's what he hopes, at least.

The moment the car stops Peter is on him, climbing over the console and into his lap, accidentally pressing the horn as he immediately reaches to work Tony's belt open with clumsy hands.

"You haven't fucked me in _days_," Peter grumbles, like it's truly unacceptable- as if one of Tony's duties as Peter's driver is to screw the boy in his car before getting him home.

Still, Tony can't deny that he rather enjoys seeing Peter so hungry for his cock.

He moves his seat back so they can have more free space, and raises his hips when Peter tugs his pants and boxers down. He groans when the kid wraps a hand around him, giving his cock a few firm strokes before apparently deciding that it's enough, already moving on to what he was so obviously craving for days.

Peter lifts himself up and Tony guides his cock to Peter's entrance, lets the kid sink onto his cock slowly, both of them moaning as Tony slides deeper and deeper inside his welcome body.

"_Shit_," Peter pants, whimpering softly when every inch of Tony's cock is finally completely engulfed inside him. He starts rolling his hips immediately, grinding onto the hard length, his slick velvet walls rubbing deliciously against Tony's dick.

Tony grips Peter's asscheeks firmly, squeezing the perfect round globes and pulling him closer, driving his cock deeper inside him. Every time he thinks that he can quit this- that he can quit Peter, this happens and reminds him why it's truly impossible to do so.

The boy is now riding him enthusiastically, moving his hips expertly and with precision despite his excitement, fucking himself onto Tony's cock as if it's exactly what he was born to do.

Tony bucks up too, meeting him halfway, slamming into him with sharp, short thrusts, trying to take advantage every inch of the limited space they have.

"Is that what you wanted, sweetheart? To be fucked and filled by daddy's cock?" He rasps and Peter nods his head immediately, gasping out a breathless _yes_, making Tony chuckle with his eagerness.

They find a perfect, ruthless pace that works for both of them, moving in sync and meeting each other's thrusts halfway. Peter's cheeks are flushed bright red and it's almost ridiculous how it adds a sense of innocence to his face, despite him moaning like a wanton whore for daddy's cock. Tony loves it and if he's honest, Peter's school uniform only makes it hotter. Such a good little boy, with his tie and white expensive shirt, riding cock like an expert.

"Fuck- fuck, daddy. I'm close," Peter warns and Tony grunts in reply, redoubling his efforts, determined to make Peter come just like that, untouched.

He welcomes Peter's lips against his own when the kid leans in, and he slips his tongue in his mouth, swallowing Peter's moans as he starts hitting his prostate with every thrust, the head of his cock rubbing firmly against it as he slides in. He keeps rutting into him relentlessly and doesn't stop even when Peter tenses on top of him as he comes, clenching tightly around him.

"Daddy, oh shit- _nnghh_." Tony feels drops of cum landing on his t-shirt and Peter's fingers dig firmly into his shoulders, his grip loosening only when he's done coming.

Peter sighs and all but collapses on top of Tony, stopping moving completely as if _his_ orgasm was the whole point of this.

"Fucking brat," Tony mutters, not sure if he's actually annoyed or just amused, and continues pounding into Peter's pliant body, his relaxed hole easily taking him all the way in.

Peter whimpers weakly and nuzzles his neck, apparently happy to just sit there and be fucked.

Tony grunts and moans when he finally comes, burying his cock deep in Peter's ass as he pumps his load inside him, his lips twitching up involuntarily at the way Peter squirms and wiggles on his lap as he's being filled.

"Mm, that was nice, daddy," Peter murmurs, humming quietly, sounding quite satisfied.

"Yeah, only that you made a mess of my shirt," Tony grumbles half-heartedly and Peter pulls away to look, giggling when he sees the stain of his drying cum.

"Sorry, daddy," he says sweetly and leans in to kiss Tony's lips, a wide grin on his face when he pulls away. "I'll buy you a new one!"

Tony laughs and shakes his head, giving Peter's ass a playful slap. "On your seat, come on."

Peter seems like he's about to protest but surprisingly he obeys, and he's even careful to not let the cum in his ass drip on the car seats as he gets dressed.

"You know, you behave much better after you've been fucked," Tony says as he tucks himself in, seeing the way Peter's lips turn into a mischievous little grin with the corner of his eye.

"Maybe you should start fucking me more often, then."

Tony chuckles; he should have seen this coming. "Maybe I will," he replies and glances at Peter one last time before reaching to start the engine.

It honestly doesn't sound like a bad idea - or at least that's what his post-orgasm brain is telling him right now. It'll definitely make his job easier. Perhaps the kid was right all along!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💞💞💞


End file.
